Rio Sanjo
Rio Sanjo (Rio Simmons in the English Dub) is a main character from VanillaCupcakes123's Crystal Pretty Cure. He is the only gender changing cure of the team. His cure name is Cure Red and he is a girl in that form. General Info Name: Rio Sanjo English Dub Name: '''Rio Simmons '''Nicknames: Ri Age: '''15 in '''Crystal Pretty Cure Into The Max and 16 in Crystal Pretty Cure Shinning Star Birth Day: Zodiac Sign: Birthstone: Spouse/Soulmate/Love Interest: '''Mayu Kurenai '''Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Red Nationality: '''Asian (Japanese) '''Hobbies/interest: skateboarding, playing all kinds of sports (especially soccer) Color: Red, Light Red, Black Favorite Color: Red Favorite Food: Takoyaki, Rice Balls, Donuts, Cream Puffs, Korean BBQ Least Favorite Food: Chocolate Fear: Ghost Family: '''Mother, Little brother, Father (but he's a deadbeat) '''Best Friends: The cures, The soccer team Job: None in the first 3 seasons Dream: '''To be a national soccer player '''Voice Actor: Emiri Kato (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English) Info As A Cure Rio is indifferent about being Cure Red sometimes due to being a girl in this form, but he does like to fight monsters and is a strong spirited fighter. Cure Name: Cure Red/Comet Red (Red Comet in English Dub) Age: Same in civilian form Transformation Phrase: '''Prettty Cure, Switch On! The color of courage is born! I am Cure Violet!!! '''Attacks: * Pretty Cure Inferno Laser!!! * Pretty Cure Triangle Inferno!!! Team Attacks: ''' '''Color Scheme: Red, Light Red and Black Weapon(s): '''The Courage Hammer '''Special Abilities: '''Super Strength '''Special Item(s): * Pretty Cure Cell Phone: * Pretty Cure Flashlight: * Pretty Cure Headset: * Wing Bracelet: * The Crystal Cell: * The Crystal Stick: Bio Rio is a 15 year old boy who transforms into a girl as a Pretty Cure. He will appear in the second season of Crystal Pretty Cure. Rio transfers to Kima and Yoko's school in the 3rd episode in season 2. He is a hyper-active, lovable teddy bear kind of guy. He can't help but run around and spends his energy in sports. However, because of his shortness, nice attitude towards others and his girly face, people tend to mistake him for a girl, which always sets him off. When he suddenly gets the power to transform into Pretty Cure, Rio can't wait to try out his awesome powers. But boy, does he get a shock when he finds that he transforms into a girl. In his Pretty Cure form he is a very balanced fighter and is not to be taken lightly. Of course, this doesn't keep him from being annoyed at having to transform into a girl every time. Rio's mom and dad are divorced, so he lives with his Mom and little brother Leon (because he despise his dad for the way he treats his mother and brother). Appearance Rio is a young and growing 15 year old man who has light brown hair and red eyes. For causal looks, he wears mostly clothes that are red, white or blueish grey. He wears hoodies, long black or red sleeves, sports shirts and shorts and more. He often wears shorts (mostly beige shorts). For his looks, sometimes people mistaken him for a tomboy, much to his chagrin. In cure form, Red has light red long hair tied in a small braid and the same red eyes. She has a black sleeveless midriff top with a red and black jacket. She has a light red bow on her chest with a red crystal heart button with a white rim around it. She also has red, light red and black arm warmers and legwarmers (with the latter having a bow at the top of each one and black shoes with black heels). She also has a red skirt with black lining and light red ruffles along with black shorts. This outfit also has a black belt with two red crystal balls connected to it and a black bow in the back of her. She has black and red crystal heart earrings covered with her hair. She also has a red and black cellphone strap to hold her transformation cell. In season 3 (Crystal Pretty Cure Shinning Star), her outfit (along with the other cures) is slightly upgraded again. Instead of the light red bow with a crystal heart button on her chest, she now has a crystal red star with a white rim in the center of the bow. She has red and black star earrings and a crystal red star with a white rim on her belt. She wears a little red bow with little crystal light red star on her braid. Relationships Mother: '''Rio loves and cares for his mom dearly and hates that his father left them when they needed him most. Rio while growing up didn't give his mother much trouble and she loves that he's active and loves to play sports. '''Leon (brother): '''Rio and Leon fight from time to time, but they still love and care for each other like siblings do. As time passed, Rio became less hostile towards his little brother and began to respect him more. Though Rio does tease him about his crush on Aiki. '''Father: '''Rio despises his father for leaving him and his family behind. In an episode of season 3, he comes back about 2 episodes and tries to make things up with Rio, but yet everything fails. He does manage to get on his good graces for a little while, but once again he putted his self over Rio and his family once again and it was revealed that he partly came back because Rio was planning to be a national soccer ball player. '''Mayu Kurenai (Mya)/Cure Pink/Comet Pink: '''Around season 2 when they first met, despite Mayu's quick feelings for him, they stayed good friends and teammates for a bit. As the series progressed, Rio started getting feelings for her too and it was only until around the end of season 3 that they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. In cure form, their feelings for each other still stands, but it's less obvious since Rio is a girl in that form. They are usually paired up together during missions or battles. Rio considers Mayu as "an amazing girl". '''Kuro: '''Rio and Kuro does care for each other, but Kuro tends to tease Rio a lot about being a pretty boy or a "girl in a boy's body". She also teases him about being a female in his cure form. '''Kima Yutaka/Cure Rainbow/Cure Sunlight: When Kima and Rio first met, Kima bumps into him on the to school (late). She even mistaken him for a girl dressed in a boy's uniform and was surprised of finding out his true identity when he was a new student at her school. She was even more surprised when he was reveled to be Cure Red AND as a girl no less. Rio had a short crush on Kima at first until he saw Mayu. Kima (like the rest of her teammates) appreciates Rio helping out and being apart of the team instead of quitting because of Cure Red being a girl. Yoko Yamaguchi/Cure Violet/Cure Luna: Princess Star/Mizuki Yamaguchi/Golden Star: Neko Kujo (Cat Verdant)/Cure Green: ' '''Minako Misaki (Melissa): ' 'Shiori Yutaka (Sasha Anderson): ' 'Aiki Yutaka (Anna Anderson): ' '''Mizuki Itou: Rina: Future Trivia Category:Male to Female Cures